Winter Solstice Nightmare
We rejoin the party at the Drunken Dragon. They received the password to get see Ezin if they should want more work. From here they decided to stay the night at the local inn. Once arriving at the inn Bobbin received a letter saying that his hometown of Crowsville is in trouble. Upon learning this the party decided to head south to Crownsville to investigate what is going on. Even though there is fresh snow on the ground the party heads out. After about a day on the road and they come across a cart from with King Chad's seal on it, indicating it is from Maplewallow. There was no life any where around it however, there were 4 empty chests in the back with tracks leading into the forest. There were also traps on the front from where the drivers sat that went out about 50 ft then mysteriously disappeared. The adventurers decided that time was of the essence and they must save Crownsville so they continued on. But, not before they found a mysterious note in the wagon with some sort of code. When they arrived at Crownsville they discovered that the winter storm was originating from here. Even more curious the town seemed entirely empty. When the adventurers got to the edge of town they discovered something new a giant tree that appeared to be dead with a sign saying "Old Morgan's Palm reading". After entering the tree there was no one inside so they descended one level here they found some Spiders and after defeating them Jeff decided to take all three of their eggs. Finally the adventurers met Old Morgan. She was busy at work with a large cauldron and not extremely willing to make a deal. Jeff traded his rabbits foot to try and get more information. This resulted in finding out that Old Morgan is trying to bring back the old gods and introduce magic back into the world. After some back and forth Old Morgan dumped all potions on her shelf into the Cauldron and the party was transported to a summer forest. At this summer forest they witnessed a deal between Old Morgan and Math Mathonwy. You did not hear specific details but after they shook hands you were transported back and the world had changed. The members in the party that are magic wielders felt more of a connection to magic and there appeared to be more life in the forests. Before leaving they take old Morgan's black leather bound book with a staff on the front. In an effort to get more details everyone went back to Crownsville to talk to Ezin. Once back at Crownsville they visit Ezin. He is extremely busy trying to figure out what happened. After finding out what has transpired with the Hag he starts to put the pieces together. The group also hands over the spell book that Old Morgan was using for Ezin to inspect. Ezin informed the travelers that he would look at the book see if there are any clues to finding the Old Hag.